Prized Possessions
by RedGoddess
Summary: Everything has a history behind it. What about Blade's sword? Where did he get it? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing associated with Blade, so don't sue. I'm merely borrowing them for my amusement.

Chapter 1: Prized Possessions

The light from the full moon glinted off the sword of the daywalker giving the darkened room some much needed light. There was a history behind that sword, but no one other than Blade knew about it. After all it was his sword. A movement within the shadows took form as the lithe figure swiftly took a seat at the edge of the bed. Dark eyes narrowed as the glinting light from the sword hit the face of the figure, but held a calm, almost peaceful look as they gazed upon the sword remembering past experiences with his most prized possession. Carefully taking the sword from it's pedestal, Blade began the routine of sharping, cleaning, and polishing.

The door opened to allow Whistler to come in with his familiar hitch-and-step walk. Blade never slowed in his routine, didn't even look up to greet his life long friend and savior, at one time. Noticing what the daywalker was working on, Whistler said, "Dusk is in about three hours."

Receiving an nod for his efforts, Whistler turned and head back out the door, but not before saying, "I don't see what's so special about that damn sword, Blade. There are so many weapons that we have that can do more damage than that sword."

Blade never slowed in his routine until he heard the soft click of the door being shut. He was used to those kind of comments from Whistler and the occasional vampire, before they were turned into ash by the very sword they mocked. Whistler just didn't understand the meaning behind the sword. It was his first weapon. He had that sword clutched in his grasps when Whistler found him starving for blood on the streets. Even then his savior asked about that sword.

_What's with the sword, kid?_

That's how Whistler came up with his name. He said he couldn't keep the name he was born with, people would ask too many questions. Plus he needed to keep a certain ghost likequality from the cops and humans. Blade stopped in his routine and gazed down at the pure silver blade remembering how he managed to come by this sword. It was before he was rescued off the streets by Whistler.

**-Flashback-**

It was getting late, the sun was already setting leaving the city in a glow of red. Throughout the city it was widely known that weird things happened at night, people disappear or end up dead because of two little puncture marks on their neck. The concept of vampires being real was never excepted. Humans have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget what they can't. This didn't stop some people from going out at night, but they usually ended up dead. They always do.

An ear splitting scream broke the deadly silence of the newly risen night, even though there was people around to hear the scream, they did nothing to aid the victim. A young girl ran out of the alleyway that the scream came from only to be chased by a boy a little older than her by the looks of it, but looks can be deceiving. When she glanced back to see if her attacker was catching up, she ran right into someone else, knocking them both down to the cement sidewalk. Locking eyes with the most darken eyes she has ever seen, she momentarily forgot about her attacker until he yanked her up and threw her into the brick wall. The girl's bag clattered to the ground with a sword hilt sticking out.

"Please..." the girl whimpered when she spotted those fangs glinting in the street light. The vampire merely laughed before grabbing the girl's neck and easily picking her up. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, she looked away locking her piercing blue gaze on the boy she ran into. Squeezing her eyes shut when a sharp pain filled her neck, then suddenly the attacker was ripped off her. She fell to the ground, landing on her butt. Opening her eyes she watched the boy she ran into attack the vampire. Feeling slightly woozy from lose of blood the girl crawled her way to her sling bag, pulling out a small scarf she held it to the wound.

_SHRINK_

Hearing the familiar sound of a sword being draw the girl turned her attention back to the fight. The boy wielded the sword like it was made for him, it surprised her that the sword's defense mechanism didn't spring into action. The vampire dodged the first swing of the sword, but wasn't prepared for the boy to punch him. Those piercing blue eyes widen as she watched the vampire flying into the brick wall leaving a dent in his wake.

"So you're a vampire. Who would've thought." the vampire said in a mocking tone as he pushed himself off the wall. The girl looked back at the boy wondering. Before the vampire could charge at the so-called vampire boy his head was slice off. Squinting her eyes at the sudden brightness of her attacker turning into flaming ash.

Not knowing exactly what to say the girl settled with, "Uh... Thanks."

The boy walked over and held out a hand, which she hesitantly accepted. He noticed the once white scarf soaked in blood and motioned to it saying, "Are you alright?"

"A little woozy, but I should be fine. What about you?" she asked slowly picking up her bag. The boy became very quiet glancing down at the cement sidewalk, tapping a finger on the hilt of the sword. The girl checked the boy over noticing the ragged clothing he wore, a layer of thin dirt and grime covered his body and came to a conclusion. "Come on. You look like you need a place to stay the night. I'm Amy. What's your name?"

"Eric Brooks." he said quietly, but followed her only because she was holding his hand. On the way to her house she was telling him about anything and everything. Mostly she talked about the sword he was now holding, sheathed of course. Telling him how she believed it belonged to him, how the sword chooses it's owner, not the other way around.

**-End of Flashback-**

That was his first kill with his sword. Blade remembered how he stayed with Amy for a couple days, she taught him the basics of swordsmanship while her parents were away on a vacation. She was his first friend, she trusted him, even gave him that sword as a gift. Sighing he stood up, placing the sword back on it's pedestal. Amy offered to let him stay with her until her parents arrived back from their vacation, an entire month off the streets, but a couple days the thirst took over. The thirst always takes over. Not wanting to kill his only friend he ran taking his prized sword with him. About a week after that he was picked up by Whistler. Blade never saw her again.

Walking over to the window his dark gaze watched the sun slowly set leaving the city once again in it's red glow. Blood. It was just like that night. Hearing Whistler calling him, he turned away from the window and stalked to the door, grabbing his sword on the way. In the back of his mind he always wondered if he would meet Amy again. It was pointless, she was probably already dead. She always was feisty, just looking for a fight, but that didn't stop Blade from wondering about it.

**A/N: **Review. I would like to hear what you thought about it.


End file.
